


Valentine date

by 7rash



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Awkward Alex Danvers, Endgame Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, F/F, Sanvers - Freeform, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7rash/pseuds/7rash
Summary: Alex and Maggie have been dating some weeks now, and it's their first Valentines day. Maggie really wants this one to be perfect.





	

Alex is laying on the couch after a long day at the DEO. A wine in her hand and a movie to keep the silent away. She just ordered pizza from Stilton Pizza. Alex probably ordered from Stilton twice in a week after Maggie brought it to her apartment the day she told her feelings for Alex. It’s been around fifteen minutes since she call the pizza place, they should be just around the corner.

It knocks three times at the door, and Alex start running to the door. Alex opens the door but it is no pizzadeliveryguy standing there. It’s Maggie. “Good evening, beautiful,” Maggie says walking in Alex’ apartment. Alex close the door and look back at her girlfriend. Maggie is wearing black boots, grey-dark pants, a white shirt and… Ha… The leather jacket. Maggie turns around.

“How was your day?” She tries to bring Alex to reality. Clearly, it’s obvious for Maggie to see when Alex is checking her out. Alex turns her gaze to Maggie’s eyes. “Oh, eh, it was some issues with the la… eh, issues with the lab, I had to fix some things there…” Maggie just smiles. “How was your day, then?” Alex says and walk to get some plates and a glass for Maggie. “Well, I had my day off so I spent it mostly at a café. Not the bar, since that is our place. And I can’t get you off my thoughts if I’m there.” Alex blush and look at Maggie. “The thing is that I can’t get you off my mind anywhere.” Maggie walks slowly to Alex. Alex act like she don’t see Maggie walking towards her, so she start pouring wine in Maggie’s glass.

Maggie place her hand over Alex’. Alex gasps from Maggie’s touch. They both agreed on taking it slow, so they do. At least they try to. Of course there been some make outs here and there, but Maggie really wants this to work. Maggie push Alex’ hand down, so the bottle is on the counter. Alex turn to face Maggie. Looking at her beautiful girlfriend. Alex place her left hand on Maggie’s cheek, holding her. Maggie leans in, and their lips are on each other’s.

They kiss a several times before Maggie breaks the kisses. Alex still have her hand on Maggie’s cheek, and Alex leans her forehead down on Maggie’s. They’re both breathless. Alex opens her eyes to look into Maggie’s, but her eyes are still shut. Maggie smiles and then bites her bottom lip. “You are really beautiful.” Alex says. Maggie opens her eyes and see Alex is already staring at her. They kiss once more. Passionate.

 

 

Maggie leans over Alex to get her second slice of pizza. Alex’ head is resting on Maggie’s lap, and Alex is clearly enjoying this. Maggie’s stomach and breasts is touching Alex’ face, while the other woman is stretching over her. Maggie doesn’t even think about it, so she don’t get why Alex is smirking during the whole movie. They are watching Chinatown, one of Maggie’s favorite movies. Alex never watched it, so Maggie just had to start the movie.

It’s almost eleven in the evening, and Alex have had a long day. Alex is stretching her feet, but ends up trying to reach both sides on the couch. When Alex is bringing her hand over her head, she accidently hit Maggie’s hand so her pizza lands on top of Maggie’s white shirt. “Oh crap, sorry Maggie!” Alex roll over and run to the kitchen to get something to clean off the mess. “Haha, it’s no problem Alex.” Maggie says whilst Alex is looking in every kitchen drawer. Maggie start taking off her leather jacket and throw it on the floor. When Alex find a towel she turn around. Alex’ mouth goes dry.

Maggie is undoing every button on her messed up shirt. Maggie looks up to check why Alex is silent. Maggie stops before undoing the last two buttons. “Could you bring me that, please?” Maggie teased Alex. After some seconds, Alex finally got her head together. “Yes, here” Alex says as she gives the towel to Maggie. Maggie still looking at Alex’ face, not getting eye contact. Alex is still looking at the open shirt. Maggie place the towel over her stomach leaving Alex’ mouth even dryer. “I’m just going to clean this up…” Maggie said as she pointing at the bathroom. Alex turns her gaze back up on Maggie’s eyes. “Yes, of course. You do that, I… I sit here.” Alex says, and Maggie smile brightly. When Maggie closed the door, Alex let out a breath she had been holding a while.

 

After some minutes Maggie opens the bathroom, only that her head would be shown. “Babe? Do you mind if I borrow a t-shirt or a sweatshirt?” Maggie asked. Alex just nodded, trying not to imagine how Maggie looked like. Maggie closed the bathroom door and Alex went to her bedroom to find a fitting top. All Alex could find was a t-shirt that she never wear, so maybe Maggie would want it.

Alex knocked on the bathroom waiting for Maggie's respons. "Just come in," Maggie said, and Alex did so. Maggie was cleaning her neck. It was sauce all over her. "I don't even know how the sauce came to your neck." Alex said and laughed. Maggie laughed and looked at her. Alex looked up from the floor, up at her girlfirend. They stood there smiling at each other. "Maggie, I w..." Alex can't end her sentence. "You're what?" Maggie said soft. Alex just looks at her. "I want you."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fan fiction I've written. I hope you liked it :)
> 
> Next chapter will probably be a smut.
> 
> #TooMuchFun


End file.
